


Secret Santa

by TheCourier7



Category: MCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourier7/pseuds/TheCourier7
Summary: A Secret Santa gift I made
Comments: 4





	Secret Santa

An alarm went off. It was 11:45 am, and Bucky’s class started in two hours. Bucky got up and began rummaging around the kitchen, looking for his leftover chicken nuggets, but couldn’t find them anywhere. He thought for a minute, then looked for them in the trash can. They were there. Just as he fished out the McDonald’s bag from the trash he heard someone gasp.  
“Bucky, What are you doing?” Said Sam with horror in his voice.  
“Someone threw out my McNuggets.”  
“I did. You left it on the counter for three hours so I threw it out. Also are you really going to eat them?”  
Sams question was answered as soon as he finished it. He sighed. “Bucky we talked about this, you can’t just- wait what time is it?”  
“12:00”  
“Shit. I told Steve we’d meet him for lunch at 12:30. Come on.” Sam said as he slapped the McDonald’s out of Buckey’s hands.  
“But my McNuggets.”  
“I’ll buy you some more if you come with me. Plus Steve has been whining about Peggy again.”  
“Ugggg.” Said Bucky. Peggy had dumped Steve senior year of high school and he had been crying about it ever since. They were sophomores in college and it had gotten old after the third month.  
“I know but still, it was either listening to him cry about it or go out with Wanda and Vision.”  
“Yikes. She’s still with him?”  
“Yeah”  
“Vision’s the creepy dude who looks 20 years older than her, right?” Bucky asked  
“Yeah”  
“And they’re dating why?”  
“Wanda thinks he’s cute.” Sam said while making a gagging sound.  
“Where? I could find five different guys who look exactly like him yet are 10 times less creepy in an office building somewhere.”  
“I know. She’s dragging her brother on her date for some reason.”  
“She has a brother?” Bucky had no memory of her having a brother.  
“Yeah. Average height, White hair kinda annoying…” Sam kept listing her brother’s attributes while Bucky stared at him blankly.  
“Well whoever he is thanks for not making us suffer through that.”  
“No problem.”  
“Where are we meeting Steve?”  
“The pizza place a few blocks from campus.”  
“Sick”  
Bucky quickly put on some clean clothes and left with Sam at around 12:20. As they walked there Sam talked about the Architecture of New York despite or maybe because of, being an Ornithology major. He talked about the best places birds used to nest, though recently he had been talking about birds that made their nests on or in the ground. Bucky was a double major in Soil Science and engineering, and appreciated that he was thinking of him. Even when he wasn’t talking about these dirt birds, Bucky liked listening to him talk about them, since his eyes always lit up and he would talk for hours if you let him. Just as he started talking about certain types of owls they got to the pizzaria.  
“Here we go” sighed Bucky as they opened the door. Steve was there staring at a menu halfheartedly. Bucky and Sam approached him and began to sit down.  
“Hi Steve!” said Sam enthusiastically. Steve Perked up instantly.  
“Hi guys!” He practically yelled.  
“I hope this place is fast, I promised Anakin I’d get him some bugs.” Bucky said.  
“Why?” Sam asked  
“It’s none of your business.”  
“Does he collect them?”  
“In a way.”  
“Bucky' what does that mean?”  
Before he could answer Sam, Bucky noticed a redheaded young woman with a 40 year old man walks in.  
“Guys did Wanda bring her boyfriend here?” asked Bucky  
“They’re here?” Sam exclaimed  
“Yup” Steve said.  
“That’s odd, I’ve never seen them here before.” said a Waiter with dark hair.  
“That's because they followed those two in, I saw them standing outside for five minutes so they wouldn’t be suspected.” said the Blonde waiter next to him. Bucky recognized them as Thor and Bruce from chem class. Before he could process this information, Wanda walked up to them.  
“Fancy seeing you three here.” said Wanda as they sat down at the table next to them.  
“Ma'am, you need to wait to be seated.” said Bruce, sensing disaster.  
“Why?”  
“Mostly to keep things organized but also because you and your boyfriend just sat at a twelve person table.”  
“This is America, I can sit wherever I want!”  
“Honey, let me handle this.” Said her boyfriend. He was british.  
“Strike one” whispered Steve  
“Strike one? This is strike three!” Sam whispered back.  
“Do you know who he works for?’ Wanda yelled.  
“Please, you just need to move a few tables to the left.”  
“No”  
“Then I am afraid you’re going to leave”  
“Wait until Tony Stark hears about this!”  
“This is a Pizzaria what’s he going to do, buy it?” yelled Val, the owner of the restraunt.  
“Maybe!”  
“Wanda please let’s just go”  
“No! Do we really want to let some dumb Americans to ruin our date?”

“On that note, let’s leave.” said Sam standing up. The three of them placed some money in the tip jar and snuck out the exit while Wanda continued arguing.  
“Where should we go now?” asked Steve.  
“Idk but my next class starts in an hour or so” replied Bucky. Suddenly Sam pulled out his phone.  
“Hey Siri, where’s the nearest McDonalds?”  
“He really does care.” Thought Bucky as they began walking towards it, while Steve began his monolouge about how much he misses Peggy.


End file.
